


The Girl Who Was A Cherry Tree [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Non-Human Morality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: After dissolving into petals, what's a nice girl to do with herself? Sakura drifts.





	The Girl Who Was A Cherry Tree [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Girl Who Was A Cherry Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333507) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



**Title:** The Girl Who Was A Cherry Tree  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic, Tokyo Babylon  
**Author** : Thimblerig  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen   
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 3:21  
**Summary** : 

> After dissolving into petals, what's a nice girl to do with herself? Sakura drifts.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333507)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Girl%20Who%20Was%20A%20Cherry%20Tree.mp3)


End file.
